


Flags

by trashprincehamlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, i was screwing around with my friend sunta on facebook, longer than i expected it to be, posting this in time for july 4, then she gave me an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprincehamlet/pseuds/trashprincehamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alice, who the hell replaced the American flags in my house with pictures of your face?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HEY SUNTA THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR WEIRD IMAGINATION

It’s summer in New York. People are taking breaks from school, vacationing at beaches, or just taking pictures in their backyards, making July something to look forward too. This month is also important for another, historical, reason.

Emily F. Jones is as patriotic as any other American. In other words, very much so. 

When the Fourth of July approaches, she does the usual stuff: buys firecrackers, stocks up on food, and takes her flag out of the attic to put up in the living room.

Now, all the work’s finally done, and Emily looks around her house to appreciate her decorating. "Looks like it's gonna be a great day!" she says, stretching and looking at the sun outside.

She leaves for a snack in high spirits, thinking about the awesome birthday she'll have later.

 --

"Just come with us, Alice!"

It's not that Alice doesn't trust Elizabeta and Kiku. Quite the opposite, in fact-the three of them are on pretty good terms. But some of their interests are strange, and they've dragged Alice into some…interesting situations more than once before.

“I still don’t understand where we’re going, Elizabeta. Nor can I make head or tail of why you're dragging me to the American’s house on the Fourth of July.”

“It’s a surprise, Alice-san. We have something planned,” Kiku answers, face calm and expressionless as always. 

Soon, they're at Emily's house. It seems bigger than when she last visited, Alice thinks. Well, that was hundreds of years ago, perhaps some renovation has happened since then.

Unlike what she's been expecting, the two other nations don't knock at the front door. Instead, they bypass the front of the house completely and go in through the back, where the kitchen is.

"I am not saying I mistrust your judgement, but why are we going in through the back door?"

"Because we're going to have you wait in the kitchen," Elizabeta answers, "while we plan a surprise in Emily's living room."

"Please be patient, Alice-san," Kiku chimes in.

"All...right?" Alice settles into a chair by the kitchen table.

She hears her friends head through the darkened house. Alice can hear them putting something up on the wall, then footsteps shuffling up the stairs, and nothing more. 

_A surprise party, perhaps? It wouldn't be unlike Emily to want one on her birthday._

_\--_

Emily comes back a few hours later, screaming "I'M READY TO CELE-"

She's interrupted mid-sentence when she observes an...interesting change to her decorations. 

The American flag that she put up earlier today has been replaced. With a (really, really bad) collage. Of pictures of Alice Kirkland. (A person whose face Emily doesn't fancy remembering on the Fourth of July, given the events that took place between them a little over two centuries ago.)

The whole situation sounds like something straight out of a Tumblr post, and if it were happening to someone else, Emily would be laughing her eyes out. But goddamn it-it's happening to her, on her birthday, and she isn't in the mood to deal with crap like this. 

She goes through the whole first floor in vain, trying to find the flag. Finally, she decides to give up and go to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Emily expects her kitchen to be just the way she left it: clean, unused, untouched. But she's in for a surprise when she sees that someone's in her kitchen. And not just someone, but the one and only Alice Kirkland who's the subject of the collage in her living room.

A wave of shock hits both of them.

There are so many things Emily wants to say. She asks a simple question.

“Alice, did you do that because you’re still mad at me for declaring independence?”

Alice responds, rather indignantly, “What tomfoolery are you accusing me of now?”

Emily’s patience is wearing thin. “Then who the fuck replaced my American flag with a bad collage of pictures of your face?!”

Alice doesn’t comment on Emily’s use of the swear, but replies, just as surprised, “Who did what?!”

Emily shakes her head in disbelief. “If it wasn’t you, then why are you in my kitchen?”

Alice explains, “Elizabeta and Kiku brought me to your house and told me to wait here. Then they went to your living room-“ She stops midsentence as realization dawns on her.

Emily laughs, only part joking, “Ugh, I am so going to kill the two of them later. Where'd you say they went?”

Alice says, getting up, “They went up the stairs to your second floor afterwards.”

“Ok, I’ll look for the flag there.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall be going-“ Alice begins to stand up.

Emily turns around to face her, saying, “I wouldn't really mind having pictures of you all over my living room, though. You're pretty cute. Ah well, happy Fourth of July, you can stay over for dinner!” The American isn’t kidding or sarcastic. Lately, she’s been wanting to patch things up with the Brit.

Alice, for her part, doesn’t know which statement surprises her more. Flustered, she sits back in her chair.

\--

Meanwhile, Elizabeta and Kiku hear the whole exchange from their hiding place by the top of the stairs. They’re not afraid of Emily’s wrath, even if she can be violent. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“One step closer to making USUK canon,” Elizabeta giggles, high-fiving her Japanese friend, who, deadpan as ever, agrees, just as happy at this development.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the weirdest fics I've written in my whole experience with fandom. I can't even take this seriously anymore ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡
> 
> Shout-out once more to Sunta for somewhat inspiring this!
> 
> Hey, XxHetalians_ReuBlue I'm gifting this to you because you enjoyed my comedy fic and my Nyotalia fic! Hope you like this one too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and happy Fourth of July if you celebrate it~! (≧∇≦)/ (★^O^★)


End file.
